Five Night's At Freddy's: A Little Competiton To Your Worst Nightmare
by Ashley Tigers
Summary: Freddy and Golden Freddy always fight and argue about who is better and its driving the rest of the gang nuts. Suddenly, when Chica mentions that they are getting a new bodyguard, Golden Freddy puts up a challenge for everybody: Whoever scares the bodyguard the most rules the restaurant, who ever loses the most, leaves.Who will win? who will leave? Find out in this story!


**Nick: What's up people. Guess who's here.**

**Sophia:Ashley?**

**Nick: No, me.**

**Sophia: Well no DERP?**

**Nick: Shush it Sophia.**

**Sophia: Just saying...**

**Nick**: **Anyways, since Sophia can make her own story, I thought, "Well why can't I make one too?**

**Sophia: You didn't ask Ashley though.**

**Nick: So?**

**Sophia: She'll get mad.**

**Nick: That isn't a bad thing, she looks hotter when she's mad.**

**Sophia:?**

**Nick: Just saying...**

**Sophia:Oooooook,um,...let's start the** **story**!

It all started in a cold, dark night. You could hear the noise of plates crashing and pans falling In a old looking restaurant, Freddy's Pizzeria. The owners say it's a magical place, others say it's Satan's home. No one knows for sure, and they didn't want to find out. All they knew that there were four special toys, actually five, that had a mind of its own. And they could do whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted.

A purple rabbit stared without speaking a word as she saw her friend searching for food like she hasn't eaten in days. A brown fox who looked kind of like a pirate in the other hand tried to look as annoyed as possible. "Chica, what the heck are you doing? We just ate and now you want more?" A yellow bird slowly turned around, her eye twitching. The shirt that said,"Let's Eat!" was all stained up."Just ate?! That was a minute ago. A MINUTE AGO, FOXY! I can't stand one minute!" she screeched and kept on hunting for food.

The purple bunny finally spoke up,"Um, but Chica, are you sure one minute is too long? I mean, not trying to be rude or anything but... " Her voice trailed off as she saw Chica's face,"Um,never mind." Foxy rolled his eyes, "Don't try to convince her, Bonnie, she'll just keep on eating."

Suddenly, there was a click and a screechy sound. After a while, there were footsteps approaching, then it stopped, a few minutes afterwards, you heard yelling. Chica finally stopped and looked up,"What's going on?" Foxy walked out of the kitchen and into the main room."Oh, not again!" He said with a grunt. Bonnie and Chica walked beside him, their face looked a little disappointed too.

"Deal with it, I'm better than you!"

"Just because your golden? I don't think so. This is my pizzeria!"

"Oh really, it says my name on it too y'know!"

"Your Golden Freddy, it doesn't say, 'Golden Freddy's Pizzeria'"

"Still has Freddy in it."

"You son of a-"

"Woah, woah,woah!"Foxy interrupted, getting in between them."Don't start with the cussing again!" Chica walked over and leaned on the golden bear's sholder,"He's right, we all know Golden Freddy is better!" She chirped as the other non-gold bear gritted his teeth. "No one is better than anyone, you two keep on fighting and it gets very annoying, so could you both shut up?!"

"I don't think that's the best way to solve a problem."Bonnie whispered with a shy smile, "Maybe we should just talk, not yell." Chica rolled her eyes," Why should they talk? If the other doesn't understand then let's make them understand." She looked over at Freddy with a grin."Look, all I did was enter and he started blaring off about how good he was and how lame I-""Because it's true." Golden Freddy said, cutting off the other bear.

"Ok, would you two stop? This is getting annoying. Let's just change the subject, ok?" The pirate said angrily. The purple bunny nodded, "Yes, let's talk about something nice like the beautiful-""You know if we had to scare someone I could totally beat you." Golden Freddy interrupted, again. Foxy and Freddy both clenched their fist."Oh yeah?! How much you wanna bet?!"The bear yelled, getting closer to his twin who just smirked."Well, we are getting a new security guard, so you can try your scaring skills on him." Chica said casually, Foxy jerked his head toward her direction, "What the heck, Chica!? You just gave us another problem to deal with!" he screamed, making Bonnie jump.

"A new guard huh?" The golden bear said, grinning like a mad scientist, "How about this, whoever scares this body guard the most is the one who rules this restaurant, meaning he wins." Freddy gave him a suspicious look, "And what happens if he loose?"

..."He leaves."

Everyone gasped, except for Foxy, he just groaned, "Just great. So what are we going to do? Just watch you two scare the crap out of the dude?" Freddy looked at him with a serious look, "You guys can join too if you want, this apples for all of us." Golden Freddy looked over at Bonnie, "Not that any of you has a chance anyways." every body knew he was referring to the shy purple bunny. She winced an tried to hide behind her big, long, ears.

Freddy gave her a warm smiled,"You don't have to do it if you don't want to. Do you?" Bonnie looked at the bear with wide eyes, she didn't want to look like a coward, but she didn't like scaring either. She was about to respond no until her eyes landed on Golden Freddy's smirk. He knew she was weak and hopeless, he knew she was going to say no, he knew she would never impress them. But she could, "Ok." She whispered with a shaky breathe.

Even if Chica was usually mean and sassy, she smiled at Bonnie, "I want to enter too, boys arn't the only ones who can scare." Now everybody was looking at Foxy. He rolled his eyes,"Whatever."

And that's how it all began, the scares, the rumors. Everything started right there, with one little competition.

Who knew it would one day become a legend.

**Sophia:Just in case you ask, yes, I am the one who wrote this, NOT THE ONE WHO CAME UP WITH THE IDEA,the one who wrote it.**

**Nick:The characters belong to their owner, the only thing I did was come up with this story.**

**Sophia: AND IM THE ONE WHO WROTE IT!**

**Nick:Ok! Calm down!**

**Sophia:Lol.**

**Nick: see you next time folks!**

**Sophia: BYE㈳5**


End file.
